


To Love You

by AbsolutelyLiviD



Category: Mind Blind (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyLiviD/pseuds/AbsolutelyLiviD
Summary: It's hard not to be sad when the guy you like can't even touch you.
Relationships: Button/Grayson "Gray" Black, Female Button/Grayson "Gray" Black
Kudos: 14





	To Love You

When everyone had kept their distance from her forever, it was easy to become used to it. But yet... something felt different now. Maybe it was that _he_ did it.

She had learned to cope with it; she had to, but Gray didn't seem to share the sentiment. He acted as though his brainrange was six feet instead of six inches. Always stepping back, away, away from her. Careful, too careful not to hear her thoughts.

Of course, she did appreciate it. She didn't want to have her mind read, no matter how much a habit it had become. But still... it was silly. He had no way of knowing how she craved the touch she had never felt, how she imagined it when they were together.

Six inches, but it felt like miles. It was as insurmountable, impossible to overcome. She had never dared try to, knowing he would just pull away like always, trying to protect her from intrusion. Oh, but if he knew.

She wasn't sure when she had come to need his company so desperately, but when he told her he was coming over to check on Nick because he had seemed stressed lately, her heart became giddy in excitement. _Calm down. He's not here for you._

But hearts didn't often listen, did they? Even though he paid her little attention, she kept hoping, foolishly, that he would turn his gaze on her and _see_ her. It was dumb; she was dumb. But it was love.

When he came to ask her if she wanted any of the chocolate chip cookies, she wanted nothing more than to hug him. But she couldn't. With a sigh, she resigned herself to following behind him, trying to focus on the good; hey, she was getting cookies, and he smiled at her, and--

And yet it meant nothing, because it changed nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mind Blind fic! Hope you guys like it!


End file.
